A cause d'un incident
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Alors qu'ils parlent, Sasuke est bousculé sur Naruto et l'embrasse. Depuis, Naruto est harcelé, dégoûte Sakura, se sent attiré par sa prof de maths. Comment redevenir le Tourbillon, la terreur du lycée, dans ces conditions? Schoolfic, NaruSaku, NaruSasu, NaruKure...
1. chap 1

___**NOTE: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds ****__sous 48h_ maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

_Dans cette nouvelle fic, imaginez les personnages comme dans Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den, soit dans l'ED 2 de Naruto Shippuuden (ex: Naruto en noir et orange, avec un bandeau noir avec un tourbillon orange au milieu et un autre en plein milieu de son grand manteau noir dans le dos). Dans ShiKonoGakuDen, Naruto veut devenir le chef des Yakuza qu'on nomme "Souban" mais dans ma fic, Naruto est un simple voyou. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**A cause d'un incident (NaruSasu?, NaruSaku, NaruKure, ...)**

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de tomber sur la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment?

Vous est-il arrivé de vous retrouver dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante?

Vous, peut-être pas.

Mais le destin a voulu me jouer un mauvais tour...

C'était hier après-midi. A l'internat de Konoha. Cherchez pas sur une carte, c'est une ville paumée quelque part en France... On était devant la salle de philo. Adossé à un mur, un peu avachi, j'étais en pleine discussion avec un mec qui lui était un peu penché devant moi, son bras adossé sur le mur juste au dessus de mon épaule. Un brun de troisième année, tout comme moi.

Uchiha Sasuke. Il est né de mère française et de père japonais. Malheureusement, ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il était en primaire. Heureusement pour lui, c'est son frère âgé de maintenant 24 ans qui s'est occupé de lui et qui est son tuteur.

Je ne vais pas non plus vous dévoiler toute son histoire.

Je ne me suis même pas présenté, en plus.

Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. J'ai des origines japonaises qui remontent à mon arrière grand-père paternel, d'où le nom de famille. Quant à mon prénom, il est né d'un mot japonais qui serait "Uzumakinaru", il me semble. Je ne sais plus ce que ça veut dire. Je tâcherai de retrouver. C'est mon père, Minato, qui a trouvé ce mot et par conséquent, a choisi de transformer "Naru" en "Naruto".

J'en étais où déjà avec l'histoire?... Ah oui, je m'en souviens.

J'étais en train de bavarder avec Sasuke de notre pays d'origine quand soudain quelqu'un a bousculé Sasuke sur moi. Le contact a été direct. Nous avions tous les deux les yeux effarés.

Nos lèvres étaient l'une contre l'autre.

Nous sommes restés ainsi, sous le choc, quelques secondes; le temps d'atterrir en se sentant observés.

Depuis lors, mes journées sont pourries.

En cours, les élèves me narguent. Comment? Genre en cours d'anglais en première heure, deux mecs m'ont interpellé à voix basse. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai grimacé en les voyant simuler un baiser vraiment exagéré en faisant semblant de s'enlacer. Ils se sont ensuite mis à rire dans leur coin. Il y avait aussi en physique un type dont j'étais incapable de mettre un nom sur sa tête qui m'a envoyé un bout de papier. Quand je l'ai déplié, j'étais vraiment à bout, prêt à exploser.

"T'as deux terminal S qui veulent te proposer de jouer avec eux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Ça te branche?"

La sonnerie a retenti à ce moment-là. Je me suis levé et j'ai attendu que le prof soit sorti. Je me suis approché du type. Une fois à côté, je lui ai sortit un "Hey..!" mécontent qui l'a fait se retourner. A sa grande surprise, je l'ai attrapé par le colback. Je lui ai littéralement craché au visage un "Tu diras à tes copains de TS qu'ils peuvent aller se faire foutre..!". Je m'étais ensuite tourné vers toute l'assemblée qui restait figée en nous regardant. Je leur ai hurlé ces quelques mots qui les ont calmé.

"Je suis pas gay, pigé?!"

Bref, le reste de la matinée s'est bien passé. La pause déjeuner arrive à point nommé. Sasuke mange à la même heure, cela me laisse donc le loisir de lui en parler.

Justement, je le vois arriver à l'entrée de la cafét'. Je lui fais de grands signes pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Il arrive et pose son plateau à la place en face de moi.

-Salut, Naruto. Comment ça s'est passé tes cours, ce matin?

-Ma foi, bien. Deux mecs ont fait semblant de se bécoter en anglais pour m'emmerder, d'après un mec de ma classe j'aurais une touche ou plutôt deux avec des TS. Sinon, c'est une magnifique journée.

-Sans rire. C'est à cause d'hier..?

-What else?

Sasuke sourit en retenant un petit rire à cause de ma réponse. Je croise mes bras derrière la tête en le fixant sérieusement.

-Et toi? On t'emmerde pas avec ça?

-Si mais, comparé à toi, ce n'est rien de bien méchant.

-Du genre?

-Juste des petits mots qu'on m'envoie. C'est pratiquement toujours la même chose: "T'es gay?", "C'est qui le blond aux yeux bleus?", "Tu sors avec le Tourbillon?! T'es frappadingue!"

-Je vois que certains connaissent ma réputation dans ta classe.

-A mon avis, ils ont déjà eu à faire à toi.

-Oui, ça se voit dans ces mots, ce sont des connaisseurs!

Un éclat de rire m'échappe. Aaah... si vous saviez... Depuis bientôt deux ans, on me connait sous le nom de "Tourbillon". Ceux qui se frottaient à moi, je les attendais à la sortie des cours, dans la grande cour, acclamé par la moitié du lycée. Je parle de ça au passé, pourtant je ne me suis pas calmé. D'ailleurs, ce soir, j'ai un compte à régler avec un type de TSTG. Pourquoi? De sources sures, il est celui à l'origine de la bousculade qui a fait tomber Sasuke sur moi...

Aaah! Ça y est! Je me souviens de la signification de mon nom! C'est pourtant si simple... Uzumaki signifie "Tourbillon" en japonais. Voilà pourquoi on me surnomme ainsi... Et "Naru" signifie "Devenir" donc "Uzumakinaru" pourrait signifier en gros "Devenir (un) tourbillon"... On m'a dit que ce surnom m'allait comme un gant, que je cherche toujours à me battre et que rien ne m'arrête.

Je dois bien avouer que je l'aime bien ce surnom.

-Dis-moi un peu, Naruto...

-Ouais?

-Ça t'a plu?

-De quoi?

-Le baiser.

Je me lève d'un coup, faisant tomber ma chaise. Sasuke me regarde avec des yeux effarés.

-O.O Ca va pas la tête?! Toi aussi tu t'y mets?! J'ai déjà dit que j'étais hétéro!

-Je sais déjà tout ça, je te demande juste ce que ça t'a fait sur le coup.

-J'étais tellement pétrifié que je ne m'en souviens presque plus! C'était horrible! Moi, je trouve ça dégueulasse!

-Calme-toi, tout le monde te regarde.

-Rien à branler...

Je ramasse ma chaise et me rassois. Je dévore mon repas vitesse grand V et me lève en prenant mon plateau. Sasuke, qui n'a pas encore terminé, me jète un regard surpris.

-Tu m'attends pas?

-'scuse, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Sakura près du bâtiment des sciences à 13h10 et il est déjà 13h12.

-C'est pas bien de faire attendre les filles...

-Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te laisse en plan..?

-Dépêche-toi au lieu de brailler.

Je m'en vais en grommelant. Elle va m'incendier, c'est sûr. Sakura a beau avoir le plus joli minois de tout le lycée, elle a aussi le crochet du gauche le plus puissant que j'ai jamais vu chez une nana.

J'arrive presque essoufflé au lieu du rendez-vous. A ma grande surprise, elle n'y est pas.

-Quel bol...

-Naruto? T'es en retard...

Je hoquète en me retournant.

-Sakura! Tu étais déjà là?

-Depuis cinq minutes, oui.

-Excuse-moi...

Je peux lire sur son visage qu'elle s'impatientait. Je me donne une bonne claque mentale pour me ressaisir. Je détourne légèrement le regard.

-Sakura... si j'ai demandé à te parler aujourd'hui, c'est pour t'annoncer quelque chose que je voulais te demander depuis un bout de temps déjà...

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux émeraudes interrogateurs. Je la regarde maintenant droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux plus reculer, je me jète à l'eau.

-Sakura... Veux-tu sortir avec moi?

Ses joues s'empourprent. C'est la première fois que je la vois gênée. Elle est une vraie terreur d'après le récit des autres mecs qui se sont déclarés. Elle les auraient tous remballé avec un air hautain, prétextant qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un mec plus faible qu'elle. En tombant amoureux d'elle, je me disais qu'avec la réputation que j'avais, elle ne devait pas m'ignorer. Apparemment, j'ai touché juste.

-Tu... Tu m'aimes? Mais, tu... t'es gay? On t'a vu avec

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que je l'ai déjà coincé entre le mur de l'établissement et moi. Nos deux visages proches, je la regarde droit dans les yeux, un peu à cran.

-Je ne suis pas gay..!

Ne voulant rien entendre de sa part, que ce soit des excuses ou pas, je l'embrasse fougueusement. Elle gémit un peu, surprise et à la fois envahie d'une sensation intense.

J'espère pour elle qu'elle a compris que ce baiser avec mon ami n'était qu'un accident. Si elle a encore des doutes après ça, à mes yeux, elle ne vaudra rien de mieux que tous ces enfoirés qui s'amusent à me faire tourner en bourrique. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à refouler mes sentiments et la rejeter.

J'aurais sûrement des remords ensuite, étant donné que c'est la seule fille qui ne me craint pas, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Ce malentendu ruinerait la réputation que je me suis forgé toutes ces années.

Je me détache de ses lèvres et l'observe. Elle détourne le regard et semble triste.

-Maintenant, j'en ai la certitude...

J'agrandis les yeux, perplexe. Mais la fin de sa phrase m'achève.

-... t'es vraiment gay...

Elle repart en courant; une main sur sa bouche, des larmes dans ses yeux. Je ne la retiens pas; je n'en ai ni la force ni le courage.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'elle en arrive à cette conclusion?

Je pose un doigt sur le bord de ma lèvre inférieure, sur une petite écorchure. Elle m'a mordu. Elle m'a repoussé. Je l'ai déçu. Elle ne m'aime plus. La seule fille qui s'intéressait à moi, je l'ai dégoûté sans savoir comment.

Je retire le doigt de ma bouche et engouffre mes mains dans les poches. Je baisse la tête en serrant la mâchoire et frappe un bon coup dans le mur de mon pied.

-MERDE!

La sonnerie résonne jusqu'à mon oreille. Je me mets en route vers l'entrée de l'établissement à l'autre bout de la cour pour rejoindre le prochain cours d'un pas lent, shootant dans un caillou.

Je relève le visage vers l'entrée et aperçoit Sasuke avec un sac en bandoulière noir avec un tourbillon orange sur le rabat. C'est marrant, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part...

-Tiens, tu l'as oublié à la cafét'.

Je grimpe les quelques marches de l'entrée, passe à côté de lui sans le regarder et attrape mon sac violemment, surprenant son porteur.

-Tu pourrais me remercier..!

-Je suis pas d'humeur.

-C'est Sakura? Elle t'a rembarré?!

-Va te faire foutre!

Je m'éloigne dans le couloir plus rapidement pour semer Sasuke. De toute façon, il n'a pas cours au même étage. Je rentre en cours et m'installe à ma place habituelle: Au fond de la salle, à côté de la fenêtre.

Les tables sont en escaliers. On a les mêmes aménagements des classes qu'à l'Assemblée Nationale. Faut voir le truc. Des fois, je me demande vraiment si nous sommes bien dans un internat. On se croirait même à l'Université...

Le prof n'est pas encore arrivée. J'en profite pour m'affaler sur ma chaise et poser mes jambes entrecroisées sur la table. Je passe ensuite mes bras derrière ma nuque en me tournant vers le ciel.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à ce putain de Bon Dieu pour voir ma vie s'effriter? J'embrasse accidentellement un ami..! La seule fille qui s'intéresse à moi, je la dégoûte..!

Alors que je dramatise dans mon coin, un type de ma classe s'approche.

-Hé.

-Casse-toi.

-Mais j'ai encore rien dit!

-Casse-toi, j'ai dit. Je veux parler à personne.

-J'ai un message de Sakura.

Je me redresse et le fixe.

-Un message?

-Oui. Elle m'a demandé de te dire que tu l'as embrassé sans y prendre goût, que c'est ce qui lui a fait comprendre que tu

-Stop!

Le mec sursaute en se tenant droit. Je soupire en posant une main sur mon front, m'accoudant à la table.

-Hors de ma vue... J'en ai assez entendu...

Le mec se courbe légèrement pour montrer qu'il a compris et repart de la salle. Deux types de ma classe viennent m'emmerder ensuite.

-Tiens, tiens. T'aurais roulé une pelle à Sakura et ça lui a pas plu..? C'est vrai que c'est mieux d'en rouler une à un certain androgyne brun...

-JE VAIS TE FAIRE TAIRE, FILS DE PUTE!

Je me jète immédiatement sur lui sans penser aux conséquences. Je lui assène quelques coups de poings au visage jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en foute un dans le ventre. Je m'éloigne et me recroqueville en enlaçant le tour de mon ventre. Je redresse doucement mon visage vers lui. Il se lève et s'avance vers moi en me regardant de haut, essuyant du revers de sa main sa lèvre en sang au passage.

-Regarde ce que t'es devenu, le Tourbillon... Une vraie lopette...

-Tu veux que te fasse un cours de bio sur les boyaux de l'être humain tout de suite..?

Alors que je me relève pour le démolir, quatre ou cinq mecs viennent agripper à moi pour me retenir, de même pour cet enfoiré. La prof arrive à ce moment-là et entame les marches pour venir nous voir.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici?!

Un des mecs qui me retient répond pour tout le monde en indiquant mon adversaire.

-C'est lui, madame. Il a provoqué Uzumaki.

-Bien. Vous autres, accompagnez-le chez le proviseur pour régler tout ça. Uzumaki et vous, retournez à vos places.

-Merci, madame.

Elle nous sourit et repart vers son bureau. J'admire sa patience, son calme, son self-control. Elle est vraiment gentille et ravissante en plus: Même pas 30 ans, des cheveux mi-longs bruns qui rebiquent, grande, mince, les yeux rouges, bonnes mensurations... Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rester célibataire... Même moi j'en suis pas indifférent.

Après m'être fait rembarré par Sakura, voilà que je me rabats sur ma prof de maths...

Sans m'en rendre compte, les minutes défilent pendant que je pense à tout ça. C'est justement ma prof qui me ramène à la réalité.

?

-Euh ou.. oui?

-Venez résoudre l'exercice 6 page 23, s'il vous plait.

-Je... Je l'ai pas fait, madame...

-Ça ne fait rien, venez tout de même au tableau. Je vais vous aider.

Alors que je me lève, un type derrière moi se penche sur sa table. Il me murmure quelque chose qui me déplait fortement.

-Elle t'a à la bonne la prof, dis donc! T'es son chouchou, t'es le seul élève qu'elle ne punit pas pour ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs...

Je m'abstiens de lui en coller une devant toute la classe. Je ne veux pas que la prof se demande si je ne vaux pas mieux que le type qu'elle a envoyé séjourner chez le proviseur. Alors je fais comme d'habitude...

-Hff! A la sortie du cours, tu seras un homme mort...

... puis je descends les marches pour rejoindre le problème algébrique qui m'attend au bureau de la prof. Je prends une craie et jette un coup d'œil au bouquin pour recopier le calcul. Un fois terminé, la prof s'approche de moi et prend une craie rouge pour entourer certains composants de l'équation.

-On isole les "x" puis on...

Je n'écoute presque plus, fasciné par son visage souriant tandis qu'elle résout en partie l'exercice. Je ne fais que hocher la tête en la dévisageant. Ses yeux rouges me captivent; je n'en avais jamais vu de tels. Soudain, elle se retourne vers moi.

-Tu as bien compris?

-Je... C.. Comment on fait déjà pour rassembler les "x" en un point?

Elle me sourit et reprend son explication. Cette fois-ci, j'essaie de me concentrer.

Après deux minutes à mémoriser la marche à suivre, je commence à résoudre l'équation. La prof, aux anges, me félicite. Elle me demande ensuite de retourner à ma place. Je m'assois et soupire en prenant la correction.

Le type de derrière se penche à nouveau vers moi.

-Ça fait bizarre tout de même. C'est la seule matière où tu travailles...

La sonnerie retentit. Il déglutit. Je me retourne vers lui avec un sourire assassin.

-T'as fait tes prières, au moins?

Les élèves rangent leurs affaires tandis que la prof sort de la salle. Je me jète sur lui et me défoule dessus.

...

C'est enfin la fin des cours. Étant interne, je retourne dans ma chambre; chambre que je partage avec un ami que je retrouve justement à l'intérieur. Son nom est Hyûga Neji, il a de longs cheveux brun, des yeux étrangement argentés et une peau pâle. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré au club de karaté du lycée en 2nd, je lui ai fait immédiatement remarqué qu'il ressemblait à sa cousine Hinata... Ça l'a fait rire et nous sommes restés amis.

D'ailleurs, c'est justement au club que nous avons fait la connaissance de Sasuke, l'an dernier. Il venait d'arriver au bahut alors Neji et moi on s'est porté volontaires pour s'occuper de son intégration.

En clair, c'est le club de karaté qui nous a réuni.

Neji, allongé sur son lit avec un bouquin à la main, redresse seulement sa tête pour me voir.

-Salut, Naruto.

-Salut, Neji...

-...

-... Tu me demandes pas comment a été ma journée..?

-Nan.

-o.o Pourquoi?

-Sasuke est passé et il m'a tout raconté donc j'en vois pas l'intérêt...

-Il est passé? Pour quoi faire?

-Pour se servir de moi comme répondeur.

-Il me voulait quoi?

-Que tu le rejoignes après les cours dans sa chambre. Il aurait un truc intéressant à te montrer.

Je pose mon sac sur mon lit et retourne vers la porte.

-On revient te chercher tout à l'heure pour aller bouffer, O.K.?

-Ouais, tu peux y aller.

-A plus.

Je cours dans le long et large couloir de l'étage du bâtiment réservé aux dortoirs. Je ralentis au bout de quelques secondes, vu que la chambre de Sasuke est à deux portes de la nôtre.

Je frappe. La porte s'ouvre soudain. Sasuke me fait entrer puis referme. J'examine la pièce.

-Tiens? Sai n'est pas là?

-Il est au club d'art, ce soir.

-Ah... Sinon, c'était quoi ce que tu voulais me montrer?

Il s'éloigne de moi en s'approchant de son bureau. Il fouille dans son tiroir puis s'arrête en sortant des photos.

-Viens voir. C'est un cadeau de la part d'Ino. C'est des photos-dossier de Sakura.

-Des photos-dossier? C'est quoi ce délire?

Je m'approche, un peu sceptique. Il allume la lampe de bureau et étale les photos en dessous. Je me penche sur le bureau à côté de Sasuke et écarquillent les yeux. Je rougis progressivement.

Je parle d'un air lointain.

-Comment t'as eu ces photos..?

-Ce matin, quand je me suis levé aux aurores, Ino avait glissé une enveloppe signée sous la porte. Elle t'était destinée mais Ino s'est gourrée de porte... Bonjour l'amitié...

Je passe mes yeux en coup de vent sur les photos... Sur la totalité des photos, Sakura a été prise nue sous les douches des vestiaires du gymnase...

-Je pense pas que ce soit elle.

-..?

-Elle serait incapable de trahir sa meilleure amie...

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Je m'éloigne de lui et me dirige vers la sortie.

-Tu peux les ranger dans un endroit bien gardé en attendant qu'on aille manger?

-T'inquiètes. C'est comme si c'était fait.

Il rangent les photos dans l'enveloppe et la cache dans un cahier de cours qu'il range dans un tiroir. Il me rejoint dans le couloir puis allons chercher Neji pour aller manger.

...

-Naruto? T'as encore rien touché. T'es sûr que ça va?

Il est 19h. Nous sommes à table, à la cafét'. Neji se fait du souci pour moi car je n'écoute qu'à moitié la conversation en déchiquetant les aliments dans mon assiette.

-Pardon, Neji, mais j'ai pas très faim ce soir.

-Quelque chose me dit que c'est à cause de Sakura...

Je devis mon regard vers Sasuke qui ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder dans les yeux, trop occupé à couper sa viande. Je baisse les yeux sur mon plateau en posant mes couverts au bord de l'assiette de chaque côté.

-Bonne réponse...

-Écoute. Si c'est parce qu'elle t'a rejeté à cause d'un malentendu, ça peut s'arranger. Si c'est pour les photos, à deux, on trouvera le coupable et on lui fera sa fête.

-"Les photos"?

Nous nous tournons vers Neji. Le pauvre, il est complètement paumé... Sasuke va passer le reste du repas à lui expliquer l'affaire des photos. Neji a décidé de se joindre à nous pour démasquer le "Roi de la gâchette photographique" comme l'a nommé Sasuke pour ne pas dire sans arrêt "le coupable". Moi, je l'appelle tout simplement "le voyeur"...

On remonte dans notre chambre à Neji et moi avec Sasuke. Pendant qu'ils font leurs devoirs (moi, je ne les fais pas), je m'assois sur mon lit, contre le mur, en examinant les photos une à une avec un air sérieux. Soudain, Sasuke met sa tête regard coquin me fixe.

-T'as pas un peu fini de reluquer le corps de cette pauvre Sakura?

Je m'empourpre et rétorque pour me justifier.

-è/é Je vérifie que ce soit pas un montage!

-C'est ce qu'on dit...

Je souris et lui saute dessus en rigolant.

-Je vais te tuer, teme..!

Je commence un duel de force en grognant des insultes "gentilles" à mon ami. Neji, en pleine révision, s'affale sur son bureau en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

-Vous pourriez pas vous amusez ailleurs? Y'en a qui révise pour le Bac!

N'écoutant pas le conseil de Neji, je continue mon duel avec Sasuke. Je le fais tomber par terre en essayant de lui foutre un coup. J'aterris sur lui et retente de le frapper (pour jouer). Il retient mon premier poing de sa main puis mon deuxième. Je suis pris au piège.

-AaaAAAaah! Tu m'as bien eu!

Tout à coup, les mains de Sasuke se resserrent sur mes poings. Je cligne des yeux. Soudain, il se rapproche de mon visage brusquement.

Sur le coup, je rougis de surprise et tombe en arrière. Les rôles sont maintenant inversés et ça amuse beaucoup Sasuke...

-Ah ha ha! Si tu pouvais voir ta tête! T'es devenu rouge d'un coup!

-Refais plus jamais ça, espèce d'imbécile!

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire..!

Je lui fais un théâtral bras d'honneur en signe de "tu peux toujours courir, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole." qui déclenche en lui une envie frénétique de recommencer à jouer avec moi. Neji craque et décide de sortir de la pièce avec ses cahiers.

-Bon, je jarte. Je vais au CDI...

Puis il referme la porte.

Pendant que nous nous bagarrons, la porte se rouvre. J'espérais que ce soit Neji qui ait oublié sa calculette ou un autre truc du genre mais... Je me trompe totalement.

-Naruto? Je suis venue m'excuser pour tout à l'heure...

On s'est figé en regardant l'intrus...

... ou plutôt l'intruse...

-Sakura?

Sakura nous regarde avec de grands yeux dégoûtés. Elle ne s'imagine quand même pas que...

Je repousse Sasuke qui est encore à cheval sur moi. Je me redresse un peu en regardant Sakura qui recule de quelques pas en secouant lentement sa tête de gauche à droite comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

-Sakura! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je vais t'expliquer!

-Y'a rien à expliquer, Naruto... Tu n'as même pas essayé de venir me dire que je me faisais des idées. Non, au lieu de tout ça, je te retrouve à passer du bon temps avec ton ami.

-Tu viens de le dire toi-même! Ce n'est qu'un ami!

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tu me dégoûtes.

-En quoi je te dégoûtes?! Le baiser d'hier, c'était un accident!

-Je crois que celui d'aujourd'hui aussi en était un... C'est fini, Naruto. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi...

Elle repart en courant dans le couloir. Je me lève précipitamment pour la rattraper. Alors que je me prépare à sortir dans le couloir, une poigne me retient par le poignet. Je tourne mon visage vers Sasuke qui semble m'implorer de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Sans mesurer l'importance de mes mots à ce moment-là, je lui hurle au visage.

-LÂCHE-MOI! TOUT CA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE!

Il agrandit les yeux puis les baisse en obéissant. Je sors dans le couloir et cours en direction de l'escalier où je croise le responsable d'étage.

-Hé, Uzumaki! On court pas dans l'escalier! Et puis c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu!

Je passe en coup de vent à côté de lui sans le regarder.

-Boucle-la! C'est une urgence!

Il reste coi dans l'escalier alors que j'arrive bientôt au dortoir des filles. Je ralentis en voyant une silhouette en dessous l'escalier. Je m'approche un peu et reconnais la chevelure rose de Sakura. Je m'avance doucement en murmurant.

-Sakura...

-Laisse-moi tranquille..!

Dans sa voix étranglée et malmenée par un sanglot, je peux y lire toute sa déception et son chagrin. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés.

-Sakura, tu te fais des idées.

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé, explique-moi comment ne pas y croire!

-Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas de ce bord-là! Ce ne sont que des coincidences!

-Des coïncidences?! Vous vous êtes embrassés, vous êtes toujours ensemble, je retrouve Sasuke en train de te dominer à cheval et tu oses me dire que ce ne sont que des coïncidences?!

-Oui parce que ça l'est!

Un blanc. Sakura détourne son regard de moi.

-Sakura...

Soudain, elle sort de la cachette. Debout à côté de moi, elle balaye les plis de sa jupe puis me regarde.

-Je vais y réfléchir... Je ne te donnerais une réponse que quand mes soupçons seront envolés...

Puis elle partie sans même un "au revoir". Je la regarde s'en aller.

-Sakura!

Elle se retourne vers moi. A peine croise-t-elle mon regard, un sentiment de culpabilité s'empare de moi. Je me ravise finalement.

-Non... rien...

Puis elle repart.

Je remonte maintenant les escaliers pour retourner dans ma chambre. Une fois dedans, je m'étonne en y retrouvant Sasuke (après le couvre-feu, chaque élève doit obligatoirement resté dans sa chambre). A mon retour, il s'est levé de mon lit et m'a assommé de questions.

-Alors? T'as réussi à lui parler? Elle m'en veut?

-Laisse-moi déjà rentrer et m'asseoir ensuite je te raconterai...

-Ah, excuse...

Je le rejoins sur le lit en m'asseyant à ses côtés, au bord du lit. Mon lit. Je soupier un bon coup et commence mon récit.

-... et elle a ajouté qu'elle me donnerait sa réponse que quand elle aura la preuve que je ne suis pas gay...

-...

-... et... ensuite...

-Quoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Je... J'ai bloqué...

-"Bloqué"?

-Je voulais le lui dire pour lui prouver que j'étais sincère, que je ne suis pas gay..!

-Je comprends rien! Calme-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas réussi à lui dire?

Totalement paniqué par ce blocage, je le regarde dans les yeux pour lui dire la simple phrase qui aurait pourtant dû sortir tout naturellement du fond de ma gorge à ce moment-là...

-... je t'aime...

~~A suivre~~

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Naru: ^_^ Je suis trop cool dans cette fic!

Katsu: n.n Et t'es hétéro dans cette fic.

Naru: O.o

Sasu: #faisant semblant de tenir un micro# Chère Katsuki, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'avoir terminé pour la première fois le chapitre d'une nouvelle fic qui fait 27 Ko? #lui tendant le micro#

Katsu: O.O C'est vrai, ça! Je suis trop heureuse! Mais j'espère que les autres seront aussi longs, alors! Mais ça va me prendre vachement de temps pour faire le chap 2...

Sasu: #ramenant le micro# Et bien, merci pour ces belles paroles et à bientôt pour une nouvelle édition de "sortez vos boules quies, elle va se vanter"! #ricane#

Katsu: è.é Ah ouais..? Pour la peine, Naruto sortira avec Sakura et pas avec toi! Na! XP

Sasu: O.Q Merde!

Katsu: ^_^

Sasu: #jetant un regard noir à Sakura# Grml...

Katsu: T'inquiète, ma grande. Naruto est à toi.

Sakura: Youpi!

Katsu: ^_^ (Je dois être la seule fanficeuse au monde à pouvoir lui faire tourner le dos à Sasuke aussi vite...). Review please!


	2. chap 2

_**NOTE: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds ****__sous 48h_ maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

**A cause d'un incident (NaruSasu?, NaruSaku, NaruKure, ...) chap 2**

-... je t'aime...

Sasuke me regarde dans les yeux comme une bête curieuse. Je m'interroge intérieurement, me demandant au passage si je n'aurais pas quelque chose sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, bordel? Dis au moins quelque chose!

-Naruto... C'est pas qu'un problème que tu as... Tu es sûr de l'aimer?

-Quelle question! Bien sûr que je l'aime!

-Si tu le dis...

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?! Je ne mens pas! J'aime Sakura!

J'inspire pour lui dire mais finis par soupirer. Je cherche autre chose à dire pour changer de sujet en faisant naviguer mon regard dans la pièce. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le lit de Neji. Lit vide, plus précisément, qui éveille ma curiosité.

-Et Neji, il est où?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Il fout quoi, là-bas?

-Il est avec Sai.

Je me lève aussitôt, le visage blême, faisant sursauter Sasuke.

-Il est avec Sai?! Tu veux dire qu

-Ils font leurs devoirs. Ils ont un contrôle de sujet Bac demain et ils révisent dûr.

-Ah... Ce n'est que ça...

Je redescends lentement jusqu'à me rasseoir sur mon lit en soupirant de soulagement. J'ai bien cru qu'ils étaient... enfin... en train de... qu'ils sortaient ensemble, quoi... O.o Mais à quoi je pense, moi?! Je me fais de ces films dégueux! Change de sujet! Change de sujet!

-Aujourd'hui, en maths, la prof m'a envoyé résoudre une équation au tableau. Elle m'a pas collé pour ne pas avoir fait l'exercice, j'ai eu chaud. En plus, elle m'a aidé.

-C'est vrai que t'as Kurenai... Quelle chance...

-Tu l'as dit...

Sans m'en rendre compte, je rêvasse un instant en disant cela. C'est Sasuke qui me fait sortir de mes songes en passant sa main devant mon visage. Je me tourne vers lui, perplexe.

-Ca va, Naruto? T'étais complètement ailleurs avec un air débile...

-è/é Je suis pas débile!

-T_T J'ai juste dit que t'en avais l'air...

Soudain, il écarquille les yeux. Alors que je lui demande ce qu'il a, il me laisse dans l'incompréhension quelques secondes. Et pour moi, ça fait drôlement long.

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?!

-Naruto... j'ai compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas réussi à dire à Sakura que tu l'aimais...

-Ben dis-le, alors!

Je le regarde fixement, attendant sa réponse à mon problème. Mais cette réponse ne m'aurait jamais traversé par l'esprit...

-Ce sentiment de culpabilité que tu as ressenti quand tu as voulu lui dire que tu l'aimais... c'est parce que t'en pinces pour Kurenai...

Je rougis plus qu'il ne m'ait été donné de rougir dans ma simple existence. Je m'énerve rien qu'à imaginer qu'il ait pu penser à une chose pareille.

-CA VA PAS DE ME SORTIR CA?! TU M'AIDES PAS!

-De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance avec elle. Elle est fiancée à Asuma.

-M. Sarutobi, le prof d'EPS?

-Oui.

-...

Un temps passe avant que je reprenne la parole en tournant la tête sur le côté, le regard au plafond, détournant au passage la conversation.

-Il est long à revenir, Neji. Il est quand même 21h30 et ça fait une demi-heure qu'on est censé être dans nos chambres.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. On a parlé avec le responsable d'étage et il a accordé à Neji la permission de réviser cette nuit avec Sai donc il peut revenir dans la chambre quand il veut.

Sasuke ne semble pas avoir fait attention à mon changement de sujet ou bien voulait-il lui aussi changer de sujet.

-Oui mais j'ai quand même envie de lui rappeller que tu partages ta chambre avec Sai.

Je me lève et sort discrètement dans le couloir, suivi par Sasuke. Je frappe doucement à la porte. Je patiente quelques secondes puis frappe une seconde fois, commençant à m'impatienter. Sai vient m'ouvrir, seulement vêtu d'un jean.

-Excusez la tenue, j'ai juste eu le temps d'enfiler mon jean. Je sentais que t'allais défoncer la porte...

-Aha. Toujours aussi drôle, Sai. Il est là, Neji?

-Je suis là. C'est pourquoi?

Je n'entends que la voix de Neji venant de l'intérieur de la chambre.

-C'était pour savoir quand est-ce que tu reviens dans notre chambre.

-Sasuke est avec toi?

-Oui, je suis ici.

-Désolé, Sasuke, mais... ça ne t'ennuierait pas de dormir dans ma chambre, cette nuit? On a pas mal de boulot encore et on en a pour la nuit. A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir sur le paillasson...

Je vous rassure: Y'a pas de paillasson...

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est plutôt à Naruto qu'il faut le demander.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke.

-Pas de souci. Je vois pas en quoi ce serait dérangeant...

Sai tourne sa tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

-C'est réglé. Sasuke va dormir dans ta chambre.

-OK. A demain, tous les deux!

Sai referme avant même que je puisse répondre à Neji. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce type!

Nous retournons dans ma chambre. Je m'affale sur mon lit en soupirant. Sasuke s'asseoit sur celui de Neji avant de se relever en sortant dans le couloir. Je me redresse.

-Où tu vas comme ça?

-Je vais chercher des affaires à me mettre pour demain.

Puis il s'en va. J'en profite pour me déshabiller et me glisser dans mes couvertures en boxer. Je plonge ma tête à l'intérieur et repense à ce que m'a dit Sasuke il y a quelques minutes.

"... t'en pinces pour Kurenai..."

C'est impossible! Je sais qu'elle est belle et tout mais Sakura n'a rien à lui envier! J'aime Sakura, pas Kurenai! Et puis elle est plus vieille que moi et c'est une prof!

-Tu dors déjà, Naruto?

Je sors ma tête des couvertures pour regarder Sasuke qui pose ses fringues sur le lit de Neji.

-Nan.

-Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ici?

-A moins que tu ne veuilles encore aller déranger les bosseurs d'à côté, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il rigole et pique un boxer dans sa pile de vêtements puis attrape sa trousse de toilette. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et s'y enferme. Je me laisse finalement bercer par le son de l'eau de la douchette pour finalement m'endormir.

...

J'ai chaud. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'étouffe tellement il fait chaud. Ils pourraient pas baisser le chauffage dans ce lycée?! J'ouvre difficilement les yeux tellement je suis crevé. Je tourne finalement mes yeux vers le lit voisin. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il ne s'agit pas de Neji dans le lit mais de Sasuke.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que Neji squatte sa chambre cette nuit...

Je remarque après un temps qu'il s'est découvert et qu'il est en boxer en train de se tourner et se retourner dans le lit. Je crois que je vais me découvrir aussi, j'ai bien trop chaud... Je m'exécute et soupire. Il fait vraiment trop chaud, ça en devient insupportable. Je me lève finalement pour prendre une bonne douche froide. Je rentre dans la douche et laisse couler l'eau en abondance sur mon corps en sueur.

J'entends soudain un bruit. Je me tourne et aperçois à travers la vitre floutée de la douche la silhouette de Sasuke.

-Tu t'es réveillé avec cette chaleur, toi aussi?

-Ouais, j'en pouvais plus. C'est vraiment zarbe une montée de température comme ça en pleine nuit.

Je l'entends rentrer dans la douche juste à côté. Je m'amuse d'un détail.

-Mon pauvre, tu viens de prendre une douche que t'en reprends déjà une!

-M'en parle pas...

Il ouvre l'eau et reste silencieux. Quant à moi, je sors de la douche. J'enfile une serviette autour de la taille et retourne dans la chambre. Je fouille dans mon tiroir à la recherche d'un boxer que je n'ai aucun mal à trouver. Je l'enfile sur place et retire ma serviette pour la jeter au pied de mon lit. Je me rallonge dans mon lit. Sasuke revient lui aussi dans la chambre pour se recoucher.

Je me rendors finalement mais me réveille à nouveau en pleine nuit, pris d'une vague de froid. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?! Soudain, je remarque que la cause de ce froid est un corps glacé collé au mien, à ma droite. Je me tourne et découvre un Sasuke tremblant en se collant à moi un maximum. J'écarquille les yeux et m'emporte à voix basse.

-Sasuke?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit?!

-J'ai... froid... trop... froid...

Il se colle un peu plus. Une nouvelle vague se propage dans tout mon corps. A mon grand étonnement, ce n'est pas une vague de froid...

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, je me tourne sur le côté vers Sasuke et passe mes bras autour de son corps pour le réchauffer. Il pose maintenant ses mains sur mon torse en calant sa tête entre mon épaule et mon cou. Son corps frigorifié et à moitié nu contre le mien me procure une bouffée de chaleur. Son souffle tremblant qui résonne dans mon oreille se change peu à peu en un souffle saccadé. Son corps tremblant se déhanche entièrement contre le mien, faisant frotter son membre au mien qui commence à faire des siennes.

Est-ce qu'il serait... en train de m'allumer..?

Je pousse quelques râles.

Je me sens bizarre. Je suis excité et... c'est Sasuke qui me fait cet effet..? Un simple contact avec lui m'excite à ce point..? Est-ce bien nos deux corps qui se frottent l'un à l'autre qui me donnent de telles sensations..?

Je craque. Je bouscule Sasuke et passe au dessus de lui. Je rougis et me rapproche du visage de Sasuke qui ferme les yeux. J'arrive à destination: Ses lèvres. Je me sens envahir d'une sensation étrange, différente de celle que j'ai ressenti avec Sakura. Sasuke m'autorise maintenant à approfondir. J'explore sa cavité et vient me batailler avec sa langue. Sasuke gémie tout en caressant mon torse. Je sens la virilité de Sasuke se dresser progressivement sous moi. Je me décide à quitter ses lèvres pour explorer le reste de son corps. Je m'attarde sur un téton que je mordille. Sasuke gémie tout en se cambrant. Je quitte maintenant le téton pour former un sillon de salive jusqu'au nombril où je dépose un baiser avant de descendre l'unique tissu gênant et de longer de mon doigt son membre tendu.

-Naruto... je t'en prie... arrête de jouer avec moi...

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres avant de prendre en bouche l'extrémité de son membre, faisant pousser un râle de satisfaction à Sasuke. Lentement, je descends plus pour en atteindre le base. Je pratique maintenant un va-et-vient, accentuant plus les râles de plaisir de mon vis-à-vis. Tout en continuant mon travail, je jète un coup d'oeil à Sasuke qui essaie de contenir ses cris en posant ses mains en croix sur sa bouche. Il éjacule finalement dans ma bouche. J'avale sans problème et me lèche les lèvres avant de retrouver le goût des siennes. En même temps, je commence doucement à baisser mon boxer. Je me sépare de ses lèvres et le retire complètement avant de me reculer pour écarter ses jambes et me positionner entre elles.

-Pardon, Sasuke, j'en peux plus...

Sans préparation, je le pénètre d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui doit sûrement résonner dans le couloir. Je reste un instant sans bouger, le temps qu'il s'habitue à ce corps étranger en lui. Je débute ma série de déhanchés, rendant le souffle de Sasuke plus bruyant. Je pousse des râles bestiaux entre chaque mouvement de bassin que j'imprime en lui.

C'est si bon. Il est si étroit que j'en perds mes sens. Maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en passer. C'est si dûr d'expliquer ce que je ressens. C'est si fort que les mots ne me viennent pas.

Continuant mes déhanchements rectilignes, je me penche vers Sasuke et m'accroche doucement à sa jugulaire de mes dents en poussant des râles, sentant que je vais bientôt me libérer. Nos râles et gémissements se mêlent un instant avant que je ne pousse un râle plus puissant en quittant le cou de Sasuke, éjaculant en lui. Il jouïe à son tour, m'aspergeant le torse de sa semence. Je me retire et m'effondre doucement sur lui, entre ses jambes écartées. Ma tête sur son épaule, je recupère mon souffle comme lui. J'entends soudain la voix de Sasuke.

-C'était... incroyable... tellement bon...

-Merci... Moi aussi... j'ai aimé...

Une image me vient soudain à l'esprit. Je me redresse.

-Non! Je ne peux pas aimer! Je suis hétéro! Je l'aime, elle!

Je prends ma tête dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..?

Sasuke me regarde d'un air sérieux.

-Tu n'es pas hétéro, Naruto. En tout cas, pas depuis ce fameux jour où on s'est embrassé accidentellement...

-C'est pas vrai! Tu n'en sais rien!

-Hier soir, quand on se battait, tu as rougi quand je me suis approché de toi.

-J'étais surpris! Je ne suis pas gay..! Ne me force pas à dire le contraire..!

Ma voix s'étrangle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je pleure. Depuis ce fameux jour, j'ai changé, je me sens si faible. Le mec viril et craint des lycéens est devenu si faible... Je n'avais pas pleuré comme ça depuis que j'étais gosse. Je suis une lavette...

Maintenant, Sasuke me serre dans ses bras. Si on me voyait ainsi, je suis persuadé qu'on ne prendrait plus au sérieux mes menaces...

-Je l'aime... Pas toi...

-Qui ça..?

-Ben, Kurenai!

J'écarquille les yeux. Je pose une main sur ma bouche.

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire..?

Sasuke me sourie.

-J'avais raison.

...

-Naruto! Hé, Naruto! Ca va?!

Sasuke..?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et croise ceux de Sasuke qui est penché au dessus de moi.

-Naruto, ça va?

-Pourquoi... tu me demandes ça..?

-Tu devais faire un cauchemar, tu pleurais en gémissant et ça m'a réveillé.

Je cligne des yeux et passe le revers de ma main sur mes yeux humides.

Un cauchemar? Peut-être bien... Mais ça semblait... tellement réel...

Je sens un poids sur mon lit. Le temps que je réalise, Sasuke me prend dans ses bras. Soudain pris de panique, je le repousse.

-Non! Ne me touche pas!

Il s'écarte de moi en me questionnant du regard.

-Je vais pas te bouffer, je voulais juste te consoler...

Je ne réponds pas et me reprends.

-Quelle heure il est?

-7h15. Heureusement que tes pleurs m'ont réveillé sinon on se serait jamais levé, vu qu'on a pas entendu le réveil sonner à 7h tapante.

-Hmm...

Je me lève et rejoins la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et pénètre dans la douche. J'ouvre l'eau et laisse couler le flux sur mon corps que je juge sale littéralement. Même si ce que j'ai fait n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça avec mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a embrassé sans le vouloir, celui que je considère comme un frère.

Comment mon cerveau peut me forcer à accomplir ce que je redoute le plus; ce que les autres attendent de moi?

Putain! Je suis pas gay, merde! Même mon cerveau est contre moi!

Si j'en parle à Sasuke, il va sûrement être dégoûté... Je ne vais rien lui dire, c'est décidé. Je ne veux pas le perdre à cause de ce fichu rêve.

Je sors finalement de la douche et prends une serviette posée sur le bord du lavabo. Je l'attache à mes hanches et ressors. Je fais naviguer mon regard dans la pièce. Sasuke passe en coup de vent à côté de moi et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je fouille dans mon tiroir et sort quelques fringues noirs et oranges (mon mariage de couleurs préféré) avant d'attacher mon bandeau frontal fétiche (le noir avec le tourbillon orange) et d'enfiler mon grand manteau noir.

Habillé et prêt à partir, je patiente dans le couloir et m'adossant au mur à côté de la porte de la chambre tout en tapant du pied, impatient. Sasuke apparait et s'excuse.

-Pas trop tôt! J'ai encore Sakura à aller voir avant le début des cours, je te signale!

-C'est bon... Pas la peine de t'énerver...

Je soupire, exaspéré. Je viens tambouriner à la porte de chambre de Sai. Celui-ci m'ouvre, les yeux embués, plissés, complètement déconnecté.

Ils ont dû bosser dûr toute la nuit.

-Neji est réveillé?

Sai se frotte un oeil.

-Non, il dort encore.

-Tu pourrais lui dire quand il sera réveillé, si jamais il a pas le temps d'aller nous rejoindre à la cafét', que le Roi de la gachette ne peut être que dans votre classe?

Sai se frotte toujours l'oeil.

-"le Roi de la gachette"..?

-Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis, cherche pas à comprendre.

Je me retourne et lève la main en guise d'au revoir.

-Salut...

Je m'éloigne en compagnie de Sasuke. Sai ne me répond pas mais j'ai l'habitude, à force...

Un antipathique de première...

Nous descendons petit déjeuner à la cafét'. Alors que je cherche une place dans la grande salle, plateau en main, je me stoppe en plein milieu du chemin. J'aperçois la bande de Sakura qui rit aux éclats, installée à une grande table. Je la regarde un instant puis baisse les yeux sur mon plateau.

-Tu veux aller lui parler?

Je sursaute et m'écarte un peu en regardant Sasuke derrière moi. Je baisse de nouveau les yeux.

-Non, c'est bon. Ca peut attendre.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon...

Je reprends ma recherche et m'assois finalement à une table à quatre. Sasuke s'assoit en face. Je picore, un peu ailleurs. Etant vorace le matin, Sasuke voit bien que quelque chose me turlupine. Il se penche un peu en avant en reposant sa tête sur ses mains et en s'accoudant à la table.

-T'as l'air différent depuis ce matin. C'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Kurenai qui t'a fait réfléchir?

-O.O HEIN?!

Je redresse le visage, surpris. Il affiche un grand sourire, signe qu'il se fout de ma gueule. Une veine grossie sur ma tempe alors que j'essaie de garder ma contenance, serrant mon poing où une malheureuse cuillère en plastique a eu tort d'être là à ce moment précis. Les yeux fermés, je serre les dents en grimaçant pour ne pas hurler.

-Tu pourrais éviter de parler d'elle en ma présence, s'il te plaît..?

Il pose une main sur son front en rejetant la tête en arrière puis il me regarde le visage tout sourire en me pointant de ses deux indexs.

-XD AHA! J'AI RAISON! TU ROUGIS! AHA!

-JE ROUGIS DE COLERE, ESPECE D'ABRRRUTI!

-XD MAIS BIEN SÛR! AHA! J'AI MAL AU VENTRE!

-èé* Tu vas avoir mal au ventre pour autre chose si tu continues de m'emmerder..!

Il écarquille les yeux en mettant ses mains devant la bouche comme s'il était terrifié.

ù.u* Il se moque encore de moi...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant cligner des yeux.

-n.n Vous vous amusez bien, à ce que je vois. Comme d'habitude.

Je me retourne en souriant.

-Salut, Neji! Assied-toi.

Il ne se fait pas prier et s'installe à côté de moi. Il jète un regard à nos plateaux puis soupire en fermant les yeux au dessus du sien.

-Bande de veinards... Moi, j'ai pas eu de croissant. Y'en avait plus...

Sasuke lui tend un croissant, l'étonnant.

-Et toi?

-J'ai déjà mangé le mien.

-o.ô T'as fait comment pour en avoir un autre?

-Diversion.

-o.ô "Diversion"?

-Naruto s'est tapé la jactance avec la dame de service qui s'occupait des gâteaux. J'en ai taxé un en plus et elle a rien vu.

Il croise soudain les bras derrière la tête en basculant un peu sur sa chaise.

-Pour une fois que Naruto sert à quelque chose, tu peux le remercier..!

Il rigole un peu mais pas pour longtemps. Je lui donne un violent coup de pied dans la jambe en le fixant d'un air mauvais. Il se penche en avant en se tenant sa jambe endolorie et redouble son rire.

-AAAH! CONNARD! XD AHA! CA FAIT MAL!

Neji le regarde, un sourire en coin nerveux, un sourcil froncé. Il doit sûrement se dire "Il est maso, c'est pas possible..!". Je pourrais l'affirmer si je repense à toutes les fois où ce débile m'a demandé en plein milieu d'une conversation "Frappe-moi" en me montrant la partie qu'il désirait que "j'abîme", m'expliquant par la suite qu'il avait oublié quelque chose mais il ne savait plus quoi (la douleur l'aidant bizarrement à se rappeler de quelques petites choses comme où il pouvait bien avoir rangé le chèque de cantine qu'il devait donner à son frère depuis X temps...).

-T T Un: T'as qu'à pas insulter le Tourbillon. Deux: T'arrête de me faire du pied. Merci.

-Ca, j'ai pas fait exprès.

-TSS! Encore heureux!

-Ca va, Naruto?

Je tourne la tête vers Neji. Il semble douter de quelque chose.

-Bien sûr! Il me gave, c'est tout!

-...

Il ne semble pas convaincu... Je soupire et touille mon café, hypnotisé par le mouvement circulaire de ma cuillère.

-^_^ Je peux me joindre à vous?

Je sors de ma transe et tourne la tête, un air boudeur et mauvais à la fois sur le visage, vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Tu te tapes l'incruste même à notre table, maintenant..? T'as pas d'autres bouches-trous de libres..?

Neji se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

-èé Naruto..! Je te ferais dire qu'on révise ensemble pour les exams..!

Je dévie vivement ma tête à l'opposé avec un air de dédain.

-Ku! C'est pas une raison pour me l'imposer à table.

-^_^ Laisse tomber, Neji. Naruto n'a jamais pu m'encadrer.

Neji se tourne vers son collègue.

-Je sais bien, Sai, mais faudrait peut-être enterrer la hache de guerre, un jour ou l'autre.

Je boude toujours, les yeux fermement clos, la tête tournée à l'opposé et mes bras croisés derrière la tête. J'en rajoute une couche en m'incrustant dans leur conversation, bien que je n'y sois pas invité...

-Je penche pour "l'autre", moi...

-èé Naruto..!

-^_^' Calme-toi, Neji. Tu n'arriveras pas à le faire changer d'avis...

Sans bouger d'un pouce, j'entends le grincement d'une chaise. Celle de Neji. Je me tourne vers lui et le voit se lever, énervé. Je m'étonne.

-Où tu vas, Neji?

-Je vais manger à une autre table avec Sai. Bonne appétit...

Il s'en va. Sai nous regarde avant de le suivre de prêt. Sasuke qui s'était effacé depuis un moment, s'inquiète un peu.

-Je trouve qu'il exagère un peu.

-èé Ah, tu trouves aussi?

Sasuke me jette un regard idiot avec un "heiiin..?" qui me tape sur les nerfs.

-Quoi "heiiin..?"? J'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense aussi!

-C'est pas ça, c'est que ça t'irrite le fait que Neji prenne la défense de Sai.

-Je déteste ce faux-cul donc c'est normal, non?

Sasuke semble chercher quoi dire. Il peut pas dire "bien sûr" tout simplement?!

-... Ouais.

-Bah quand même! Une heure pour répondre!

Alors que je termine ma phrase, la sonnerie me coupe.

-O.O MERDE! Déjà?! Faut se grouiller! J'ai encore Sakura à voir avant! Elle est déjà sortie!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire?

-Juste "Je t'aime"...

-Vas-y, je m'occupe de ton plateau.

-Merci, vieux.

Je file assez vite et traverse la cour pour rejoindre le bâtiment où ont lieu les cours. Je cours dans les couloirs, bousculant au passage une mer d'élèves. Tout à fait par hasard, j'aperçois Sakura au fond du couloir. Je souris et accélère ma course. Alors que j'arrive bientôt à elle, une porte de salle de classe s'ouvre. Je n'ai pas le temps de freiner que je trébuche et emporte la malheureuse personne avec moi, à terre. Quelques secondes passent avant que je me redresse un tant soit peu du professeur. Je finis par regarder ma victime. Je rougis aussitôt, mon visage à quelques centimètres. Elle me regarde aussi, choquée, les joues rougies.

J'articule, tout aussi choqué.

-O/O Mademoiselle.. Kurenai?

Elle cligne des yeux et cherche ses mots.

-/ Uzumaki... Pourriez-vous vous lever, je vous prie..?

-O/O AaaAAH! Bien sûr! Excusez-moi! Vraiment! Toutes mes excuses! dis-je en me redressant.

Je me penche un peu et lui tends ma main où elle y pose la sienne. Je l'aide à se relever en continuant de m'excuser. Je n'ose même plus la regarder dans ses yeux rouges tant mes joues le sont aussi. Elle passe ses mains sur ses vêtements pour les défroisser.

-Uzumaki, vous ne devriez pas courir dans les couloirs comme ça.

-Excusez-moi mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire avant d'aller en cours...

-n.n Cesse de t'excuser, tu es déjà pardonné.

-Merci, madame.

-n.n Mademoiselle.

-Pardon, madaEuh! Enfin je veux dire "mademoiselle"!

Elle rit discrètement. Je rougis encore plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une irrésistible envie de lui demander...

-Vous êtes fiancée à ?

Elle cesse de rire et me regarde sérieusement, ce qui me jette comme un froid.

-Pourquoi une telle question à un moment pareil?

-Je vous demande pardon, c'est indiscret! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris de vous demander ça! Je

-Les rumeurs vont bon train, à ce que je vois.

Je l'écoute attentivement. C'est le moment d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire...

-... Je m'entends certes bien avec . Nous nous connaissons depuis bien longtemps, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas fiancée à lui...

Intérieurement, j'ai comme un poids qui s'évapore. Soudain, ma prof de maths ajoute quelque chose à sa phrase que je croyais terminée qui fait réapparaître ce poids.

-... mais à .

Je reste de marbre devant cette réponse. Je recule d'un pas comme par réflexe en forçant un sourire.

-Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous, mademoiselle. Vraiment. Bon, eh bien, je dois y aller. A plus tard.

Avant qu'elle ne me réponde, je tourne les talons et reprends ma course dans le couloir. Après un temps, je ralentis en tournant ma tête à droite à gauche. Je m'arrête de courir tout en continuant de chercher des yeux. Une voix me surprend.

-Elle est partie.

Je tourne la tête vers son propriétaire: Un grande blonde aux yeux bleus adossée à l'encoignure d'une porte de salle de classe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle me regarde sévèrement avant de se répéter.

-Sakura est partie. On a tout vu à l'instant. C'est affreux de courir deux lapins à la fois.

Elle rentre dans la salle et referme. Je reste planté là, jurant, m'insultant de ne pas savoir pour qui mon coeur balance réellement.

~~A suivre~~

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: _ Je m'embrouille à la fiiiin..!

Naru: _ J'ai mal à la têêêête..!

Sasu: _ Naruto craque pour deux feeeemmes..!

Ita: _ On me voit toujours paaaas..!

Neji: _ Qu'est-ce que je fous, làààà..?!

Sai: ...

Saku: _ Naruto me troooompe..!

Kure: _ Pas Kakashiiii..!

Ino: _ Je suis bloooonde..!

Tous: #se tournent vers Ino# ...

Ino: o.ô?

Tous: #se regardent# Effectivement...


End file.
